Journey Of The Purebreed Dogs: An Wrecked City
Allegiance Leash dog Pack: Alpha: Crowley- brown and white female fight-dog( Moscow Watchdog) Beta Diablo- Brown and tan fight-dog male( Rottweiler). Hunters Zar- Black and White male farm-dog( Border Collie). Juno- Black and white female dog( Siberian Husky). Iris- brown female dog with a feathery coat( Newfoundland). Rosie- light brown dog with scruffy muzzle( Soft coated wheaten terrier) Tar- brown dog with darker patches(Bloodhound) Earth- white curly female dog with brown eyes( Bichon Frise) Dodge- white male dog with brown patches( Jack Russel terrier) Swift- Brown long haired female dog with brown eyes( Saluki) Patrol-dogs Scruffy- white female dog with brownish patches a long body( Petit basset griffon Venden). Turbo- black and tan dog with a serious face( Chow chow). Rocky- brown and white bulky fight-dog( Moscow watchdog). Desoto- tan dog with wrinkled muzzle( Chinese shar pei) Rita- white dog with brown spots( Norrbottenspets) Timber- brown and white male dog with a flat face( Bulldog) Nature- huge gray male dog with black spots( Great dane) Belle-Small tan dog with a odd walk( Pekingese) Mother-dogs: Ginger- red dog with unique patches of different colors(Australian shepherd), pups: Woof, Wag,Fuzzy and Howl. Omega: Flick- tiny brown dog with a high pitch voice( Chihuahua) Chapter 1 Crowley watched the broken city, Zar gave a bark" We should rescue the other dogs. Crowley look at her band of dogs, they need to be a pack and survive. With that Crowley barked" Follow me." Crowley ran towards a street that she heard barking from the houses. Scruffy ran barking" There alot of dogs on this street." Crowley ran in a house, the whimpering was very loud. Following her nose, she went into a room. A large bulky dog with a short muzzle that can hardly breathe was under a some bricks and longpaw things. Crowley ducked her head and lift it upward, giving a growl" Wiggle out." The dog wiggled itself out and ran towards the entrance of the house, backing up and dropping the longpaw stuff, she ran out of the house. The dog that she rescued was a tan dog with wrinkles, the dog gave a bark" I suppose I am suppose to thank you." Crowley narrowed her eyes and gave a silent woof," Your welcomed, but I need to rescue of dogs on this street." The tan dog tilt his head" So you still have your longpaw's." Crowley shook her head, giving a bark" No, I am just saving lives, stay here." Crowley then turn and ran towards a house with a huge yard. Crowley jumped over the gate which wasn't high and landed on her paws. In a cage,an mother dog with merle and 4 pups crouched in fear. Crowley look at the latch, using her paw to lift it up. She open the cage and giving a bark" Get out." The mother-dog gave a short nod and herd her pups out following her. Crowley ran out, she look at the fence and realize the pups could barely walk, they could not jump that high. The mother-dog jump over the fence with one pup, before leaping back for the other one. Crowley grabbed a grayish-bluish pup with patches and leaped over the fence before springing back for the last pup. Crowley grabbed the pup and leaped over the fence and place the pup down. The mother-dog then turned and lick her muzzle, barking" Thank you, thank you, for rescuing me and my pups." Crowley gave a woof" It was no problem." Crowley turn to go but as she turned the Mother-dog bark" Do you have a pack?" Crowley turn around barking," Me and my friends are staying together and leaving the city, you can call it a pack." The mother-dog pad towards Crowley giving a another bark" Can me and my pups stay with you, there far to small to survive alone." Crowley just gave a nodded and bark" Follow me." The mother-dog nudged her pups in front of her, Crowley saw the outline of Turbo trotting towards her and giving a low bark," The tan dog you rescued Desoto wants to join us and so does the other dogs we rescued." Crowley cocked her head" Which is who?" Turbo growled" A big dog named Tar, a smaller scruffy dog name Rosie, and a dog barely a pup name Rita." Crowley nodded" They can join us, we need to get out of the city first." The three dogs headed at the group of dogs. The big dog, she assume was Tar and their was the scruffy dog name Rosie and the very small dog name Rita. Rita barked" So you must be the leader, we're leaving the city right,right?" Tar gave a bark" As soon, you stop running your traps, yes." Rita look at her paws" Sorry." Crowley look at the dogs, they're an old group. Tar was almost as big as she, Iris was bigger, Diablo was a fight-dog. Crowley gave a bark" Follow me." Scruffy suddenly came forward with another dog, the dog had a strange walk but was walking fine. Scruffy bark" This is Belle, she was a show Pekingese, she wants to join us." Crowley look down at Belle, she probably couldn't hunt or fight but she couldn't abandon a dog. Crowley barked" Of course she can join us." Belle's tail didn't wag, her head was held high with dignity. Crowley started to head out of the broken city, perhaps every despite this odd pack, she was leading. They will survive the big growl. Chapter 2 The pack rested under a tree. Diablo had went hunting with Rita and Juno, with luck they'll find food for the pack to eat. Turbo and Desoto sat down on guard. The mother-dog's name was Ginger and was very kind to the other dogs. Tar was a grumpy hunt-dog, he had little patience for excited dogs. Diablo's angry bark echo as a group of dogs exploded into view, " That was our food." Turbo and Desoto was already running towards the pack, Crowley barked" Tar, Iris come with me, rest of you stay here." Crowley saw Diablo face the group of dogs, this was another pack. An small dog with brown patches gave a bark" Should have watched your food." Diablo ran and bit the leg of the white dog, the white dog bit at Diablo's throat. Rita and Juno was battling a swift-dog and a dog with a flat face. Crowley lunge at the tallest dog, he slammed down Crowley with a swipe of his massive paw. Crowley then roll and snapped at his paw. Crowley reared up, slashing at the big dog's muzzle. Suddenly teeth met her tail, with a yelp Crowley spun around. A white dog with curly fur had grabbed a hold of her tail and was biting it. Crowley snapped at the white curly furred dog, and flung her away. " Dogs to me", every dog had some wounds. The white with patches dog gave a bark" Impressive fighting for some leash-hounds." Diablo snarl" You wont have a lip to insult us with." The white dog ignored Diablo and bark" You should let us join, we can teach you all about surviving in the wild after all." Crowley gave a growl" You took our food, why should we." The dog's tail flick and he barked" Because we're very loyal dogs that's why, let us join and we can be one pack, what do you say." Crowley growled" Fine, but I don't trust you." The white's dog face didn't change" Okay then, I'm Dodge." Dodge then turn to the other dogs" The white curly furred dog is Earth, the light brown swift-dog is Swift, the tiny dog is Flick, the gray big dog is Nature and the flat face dog is Timber."